


Forget

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Mind Meld, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock erases a part of Jim's mind, but did he do it for selfish reasons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

 

We dance together, faster and faster.  
  
The music surrounds us as we dissolve into our own world.  
  
The scent of your skin, ignites my soul.  
  
I melt in your aura as we join as one.  
  
She is no longer here with us, only we exist.  
  
Forget.


End file.
